


Celui que le sauve

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [207]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Euro 2012, Fernando helps him, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Javi needs a hug, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Semaine des Clubs n'1, Semaine des clubs, Spanish National Team, javi has PTSD, past child trauma, past trauma, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils venaient de gagner l'Euro, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aller mieux ?





	Celui que le sauve

**Author's Note:**

> Première partie de la semaine sur l'Espagne !

Celui qui le sauve

Javi tremblait, tout son corps était souffrant, ses bras serrant inutilement sa poitrine pour se réchauffer mais il n’y arrivait pas, il semblait condamner à cette douleur qui pesait sur lui. Il y avait ces sales souvenirs qui revenaient dans ces moments-là, quand il croyait s’en débarrasser, ils ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher de le hanter jusqu’à ce qu’il désespère et s’endorme dans l’horreur de sa mémoire. Et aujourd’hui, Javi partait pour souffrir encore, pourtant ç’avait été une bonne journée, ils avaient gagné l’Euro, Fer était à ses côtés, tout devait bien se passer, pourquoi toute cette épouvante devait revenir à ce moment-là, pourquoi quand Fernando était enfin près de lui, pourquoi quand il se sentait enfin bien ?!

Une nausée prenait possession de son corps alors qu’il se forçait à faire le moins de bruit possible en sortant de leur lit pour aller dans la salle de bain de leur chambre d’hôtel. Il y avait leurs médailles posées sur le bord de l’évier, Javi s’avança lentement jusqu’à devant le miroir, observant ses cernes se creuser lentement et les larmes se loger dans ses yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que ç’avait dû tomber sur lui quand il était enfant ? Pourquoi avait-il dû subir autant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas oublier ?! Javi serra l’évier en penchant sa tête vers le lavabo, prêt à recracher tout l’alcool qu’il avait pu boire pendant la journée, ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids et peu à peu ce tremblement atteignait tout son corps. Tous ces souvenirs étaient responsables de son état, Javi irait totalement mieux sans eux, sa vie serait moins compliquée, et ses doutes moins présents.

« Respire doucement Javi, doucement… » Fernando apparut derrière lui pour venir lui caresser doucement le dos, si seulement il savait, si seulement Javi avait le courage de lui dire, si seulement il pouvait faire face à son passé

« Fer, je me sens mal… »

« Je sais je sais, respire calmement et ça va passer, je te le promets. »

« Je… J’ai confiance en toi Fernando… »

Fer lui sourit en attendant avec lui que son malaise passe, avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le ramener jusqu’à son lit, le déposant doucement pour embrasser chaque morceau de peau, chaque partie de son corps. Avoir Fernando avec lui le rassurait, le sauver de l’écrasante terreur de son passé, sentir le réconfort de son héros était la meilleure chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. Fer ne saurait sûrement jamais, ou en tout cas Javi ne lui dirait pas, mais il était le seul à pouvoir éloigner ses cauchemars et ses craintes, il devait tout à Llorente, et ça ne changerait jamais, au grand jamais.

Fin


End file.
